


Fade

by galapagos



Series: Cadash and the Inquisition [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadash finally gets to the Fade and remembers what happened to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

“No,” she whispered as she looked at the woman shaped spirit.

They’d though she was their Andraste, those idiots. She wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry.

“No Hera, no,” Cadash managed to choke out, holding back the sobs that shook her.

Hera looked down at her, her face sad.

“Come,” Hera said simply and led them through the Fade.

Cadash didn’t even hear when the fear spirit, or whatever shitty thing it was, tried to whisper to her. She was numb.

Cadash didn’t regain her rational thoughts until she collected her memories. Hera had tried to save the old woman, the Divine. But when they’d been thrown into the Fade, the Divine had been gravely hurt. They’d tried to carry her but she hadn’t made it far before passing.

Cadash and Hera had tried to get out but all the tiny fear demons, there had been to many. So Hera had given her time to get out. She’d sacrificed herself.

“You, you couldn’t have survived that,” Cadash managed to say.

“No,” Hera said mournfully, “I’m sorry.” She raised her arms and the body melted away into a Hera-shaped figure floating a few feet in the air. She wore armor of light and carried a shining sword. Her face shone, she looked serene. Like a goddess. No wonder they had thought her Andraste.

Cadash smiled just a little, “I’m not surprised your soul looks like that.”

Hera just nodded and led them on.


End file.
